SHORTIES WILL UNITE NO MATTER WHAT!
by cows4ever
Summary: HunnyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own OHSHC at all. I never thought of it. Sad isn't it? :'(**

**Chapter One**

"_A young girl, around five years of age, walked around the bustling streets of her home town. Minori, the five year old girl, was with her mother a few moments ago, in the busy market place that came every March and August. Minori's mother asked the young girl to find her apples, for the pie that she promised to make earlier that afternoon. But the young girl got lost after byeing the bag of red delicious apples. "Mommy! Mommy!" Minori yelled, in her soft, high pitched voice that she owned. _

_No one answered her. Minori began to cry, begging for her mother to -"_ I was interupted from my writing by my teacher asking me a simple question. I answered, and as usual, I got it correct and praised by my genious of a brain. Teachers. Before I continue, I guess the people reading this are quite curious about myself, the main character of this... _story_. My name's Kohaku Michiko. I have auburn colored hair, dark grey eyes, and pale skin, with a hint of freckles on both cheeks and alond the bridge of my nose. I love to read and write, so that's why you could see my story at the beggining. And just to let you know, so you don't find out later and begin to freak out, I'm 4 foot 9 inches and already engaged to a certain cute blonde. Just thought you'd like to know.

Anyway, the bell rang for a break before our next lesson. During that break, you could either 1) go to your club for a meeting 2) do homework early or 3) go to Music Room 3 for the Host Club. I don't have a number 1, and I don't like to do number 3 much, so I just do number 2; homework. Ahhhhhh. Knowlage that will probably be useless in the future. It feels kinda good to know things, doesn't it? Walking towards one of the many courtyards, in a yellow, uncomfortble yellow mushroom, I heard things no one sane would like to hear on a beautiful sunny and warm day. Squealing teenage girls with lots of time on their hands being entertained by teenage boys with way to much time on their hands. The dreaded Host Club. But I could make an exception for my soon-to-be husband.

Quickly walking past Music Room 3 open doors, I nodded to the ever busy Kyoya Ootori, the vice-president of the silly club. He nodded back in response, something that we do often, since my father and his father are great friends in both economics and relationships. We looked away, and before I could continue my way to a courtyard, I was hugged from behind by a pair of small arms and a pink, hand made bunny. "Kohaku-chan! Won't you join me and Usa-chan for some tea and cake today?" the owner of the arms and rabbit asked, in a childish, yet cute, voice. I couldn't say no to him about something like that, since I was betrothed to him. "Okay Mitskuni-kun," I said, turning around in the arms, and smiled brightly at the blonde haired boy.

And you guessed right! I was engaged to Mitskuni Haninozuka; the blonde haired and chocolatey eyed third year boy, and a host to the Host Club I never really liked. You wanna know why? Well, girls should of course find love, and I too sometimes liked to be flirted with, but they should save the money and find time to do homework. And I don't care if we're rich. If we save the money, we could use it to things we really need. That's why I go to MR3 (Music Room 3) every once in awhile.

Back to the real world, Mitskuni dragged me over to where a couple of his guests and Takashi was sitting, waiting for their favorite "little" boy in the whole, wide world. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Hunny said, smiling like he usualy does, the smile that almost made my legs turn into jelly. "I saw a _really_ good friend of mine, and I wanted her to join in the fun! I hope that's alright for you," he continued, and at the last sentance, his brown eyes started to tear up. I guess I could confess about something. Anything cute that Hunny does, can make me melt into a pool of butter. Or chocolate. Or gravy. Man, thinking these things are making me hungry.

I guess I wasn't listening while I was explaining things and confessing, cause I felt the taller boy next to me pull me down next to him on the couch. Yes that's right, Mitskuni is taller then me by two whole inches. "Would you like oreo cream, like usual?" Hunny asked me, and I nodded. I didn't even dare to speak, after all that mushy stuff that I'm not used to. I could accidently express my love towards him. And yes, he knows that we're engaged too. But I think the ay he thinks about it, it's like marrying your long time friend, not someone that has always loved you since she was seven years of age, sitting next to you at the long dinning table, eating the big birthday cake for her birthday.

Handing me a slice of cake, Hunny went back to his hosting duties, and I just sat there and enjoyed my cake, until the plate was empty, only filled with little bits of cake crumbs. I nodded goodbye to Mori, the only one paying attention about my actions of getting up, and setting the porcilen plate down on the elegant coffee table. He nodded back, and I continued with I was doing before I was interupted by my fiance coming up and jumped on me. I continued on my way to a garden now, ready to do my waiting homework.

[[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]]

The next day, I over heard one of my classmates saying that before the Host Club started during the next break, that someone else joined the club and brought instant coffee. The coffee I could only stomach, but it's not like I'll tell anyone but my pets; two rabbits, three chickens, a python, and lots of frogs, all in a different room, so they wouldn't disturb eachother so much. You know, like the snake eating a few of the frogs, or the chickens pecking at the rabbits. It would be a disaster.

But, back to the subject, I thought I'd like to pay a visit to the Host Club today. _Am I feeling alright?_, I thought to myself. I never go to the Host Club twice in one week. But as soon as the bell rung for the first break, I jumped out of my chair and rushed to the 3rd Music Room(3MR). Opening the door, I felt the rose petals glide past my face, and looked down so I couln't face the flash of the bright lights. But with my head down, I could hear the usual "Welcome," come from the boys.

Once I looked up, I could see seven, instead of the usual six from yesterday. Tamaki, the president, ran up to me and picked me up saying," My precious daughter has visited me again!" And no, I'm not his real daughter. After I came here for the first time, during the second year of high school, he started to call me his small child, or lovely or precious daughter, or his cute little girl. It gets annoying after awhile, but you get used to it quickly. After a quick round about twirl, I landed on the ground, a bit dizzy.

"Tamaki. Is it true you have a new member?" I asked, staring up at him, since he was taller then me. Stupid me for being born small and tiny, and Fun Sized. "Why yes we do! Would you like to meet him, maybe schedule an appointment?" Kyoya asked, an eyebrow raised in a 'come on, you know you want to' way. " I would like to meet him for a second, but no appointment today," I cleared up, moving my gaze from the president to his partner. "Of course. Haruhi! I would like you to meet Kohaku Michiko, daughter of the man who owns many famous marine biology corperations and the woman who is the mayor of one of our cities," the glasses covered boy said, talking to a boy - no wait, girl - with short brown hair and big brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Kohaku-sempai," the girl said, bowing a little. "Oh please. You don't have to be so formal," I said, waving my hands in front of my face, a light pink dusting my pale cheeks. "And Kohaku-san, this is Haruhi Fujioka, our new member," Kyoya finished. "And it's nice to meet you too, Haruhi-chan. And I have one question for you. How come if you're a Host, you're...," I looked around the room, already being filled up with yellow mushrooms with long or short hair. "_A girl?_ " I whispered, and apparently, the men around us froze, except Kyoya and my third year pals. "I told you she would find out Tama-chan," Mitskuni said, tugging on his president's arm, who was still frozen from shock.

"Well. I broke something very valuable," she started, and I continued, saying that she couldn't pay for it so she's working it off. Everyone nodded, and then I told her something I will tell any girl that's in a group full of lots of boys. "If they do anything bad, wrong, or scary to you," I said, reaching up to touch her shoulder in comfort," just let me know and I'll beat them up for you." "O-Okay," she said. I think she isn't used to being told about this by a super short young lady. "Good. I'll see you boys later then," I said, and I winked at Haruhi, letting her know that I would keep her secret locked up tight in my secret drawer in my brain.

**So how was it? It's the first time I ever did something like this, so I would love your feedback. But nothing mean. I'm so gentle! I might BREAK! :'( Nah. Just kidding. Me strong. You will break. But seriously folks, nothing mean, okay! GOT IT! YOU ANSWER ME YOUNG READERS! NOW! OR YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE! :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own OHSHC at all. So calm down and enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

The next day I continued the story I was starting to write yesterday. It's sometimes really hard to stop and pick up again the next day. By the time I finished the first chapter, Mitsukuni and Takashi dropped by my desk asking if I woill be joining them that afternoon, since I missed both the first meet up during the first break. And since, during the second, they didn't have the club, since the second break was lunch. And I ate in the classroom like I always do everyday.

"I don't think so. I have my own club to go to. I'm sorry Mitsukuni," I said, my heart nearly breaking as I stared in his now sad brown eyes. "Really? But what about tomorrow? Or maybe you could come over after school to my house?" he asked again, and I shook my head this time, not really wanting to explain why. Cause that will be just embarssing. Like I would say to him," Oh sorry I can't. Cause if I do, I'll blush like a christmas tree and stutter when it's just you and me in the same room alone while Takashi goes gets you a slice of strawberry cake." No. That will never happen. Ever.

"Oh. So when can we hang out?" he asked, sadder then I've ever seen him before. I mean, I've seen him cry, when we were little and he tripped and fell and got a scratch on his knee. But this really broke my heart and fall into peices. "Well. Maybe tomorrow. When I don't have anything planned for the day. Okay?" I asked him, and he grinned, happy again. And that made me sad, thinking that, again, he'll only think of me as a friend, and that we'll be tied by vows of friendship, and not of love.

"Are you okay Kohaku-chan? You're crying!" Hunny said, freaking out. Felling my face, my cheeks were indeed wet, and I began vigerously wipeing them with the sleeve of the yellow dress. "Excuse me. But I have to go," I said, and I quickly gathered my stuff, and walked out of the classroom, thirty-two seconds before the bell rang for the end of school. "Kohaku-chan! Kohaku-chan! Where are you going!" the third year blonde cried, trying to follow me to where ever I was running to. I didn't want him to see me like this. Not now, when I'm fully grown, in highschool. I just don't. Stupid hormones...

****Mitsukuni's POV****

I was trying to follow my friend, the one that has been with me as long as my cousin. My whole life. When the bell rang, I walked miserablely to the Host Club, Usa-chan secure under my arm, and Takashi walking next to me. Takashi-kun didn't need to speak to know that I'm upset about my long time friend running off anf not responding to my calls. It really hurts.

When we entered the Third Music Room, everyone, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki, froze and looked up, meeting my depressed eyes. "Hunny-sempai? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, and that made me burst into tears. "KOHAKU-CHAN WOULDN'T...WOULDN'T RESPOND TO ME WHEN I CALLED...T-TO HER WH-WH-WHEN SHE R-R-R-R-RAN OUT OF THE ROOOOOOOOOOOM!" I yelled sadly, tears pouring out like rain during Monsoon season.

"She wouldn't? Why would my darling daughter run away from her future husband!" Tama-chan said, striking a princely pose in front of everyone. "Wait wait wait. 'Future husband'?" Haruhi asked us, a frown on her face, and confusion set in her big dark brown eyes. This time, Kyo-chan spoke up," Kohaku and Hunny are engaged when they were both two years of age. Their mother's were great friends when they were in Middle and High school, and agreed that if one had a boy, and the other had a girl, that they would set them up and they could become in-laws. Their husbands agreed too, seeing that it would make a great match for grandkids, strong and smart."

"Yep! And I really want to make her happy, since she'll be my future wife. And besides! Her laugh and smile are so cute!" I yelled, a bit happier that we were talking about my favorite sweet thing; Kohaku-chan. I want to see her smile everyday, laugh everyday, make me seem like on top of the world! I'm already the luckiest male alive being her friend, but I'll be super specail once we're married and have out own little people running around. I really like her... you know... as more then a... friend...

"Can we just find her soon? I really want to see what I did and make things better," I said, looking down at my shoes, sad again. _What did I do?_

**So how was it? Good? Bad? SO-SO? I have a headache, so I want to see how i did with a searing pain in my head. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****Kohaku****

I ran through the small area that I lived in, jumping over and sliding under various things that stood in my way. I was still crying from earlier, from the thought that Mitsukuni would only love me as a friend. _As soon as I reach my destination_, I thought, rubbing my eyes,_ I'll be better!_ I knew I was lying to myself. It would never be that easy. It's easy to forget physical pain, since you haven't experienced it since it's gone away, but since my pain is in my heart, I'll be feeling it every time I see his cute little face.

Jumping over another fence, I was in the small forest that surrounded our small neighborhood full of rich families. I stopped running by the time I reached the edge of the small forest. I haven't been here since I was starting my third year of middle school, with Mitsukuni.

My heart ached again. It was getting worse, and it felt really uncomfortable. My heart, it seems like it knows it's host would never be truly loved by the one that she adores like CRAZY! "Calm down, Kohaku. You're going crazy about this. Maybe you should just give up with him," I suggested to myself, but I shook my head. _Stop saying things like this!_

I took a step forward, and made my way towards the tree house, the one that we made with our fathers together. How come I keep thinking about him! I began to run again, now angry at everything and everyone: with Mitsukuni, with myself, with the tree house I was heading towards.

It's been a few hours since I've been sitting in this tree, still sniffling and wiping away tears I was not proud of. "There you are!"a familair voice called, and I looked up, only to see the one that caused this delima. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, venom with what I said. I did not want to see him right now. _He_ made me cry. _He_ made me like this._ HE WAS THE ONE I FELL IN LOVE WITH!_

"I'm here because I want to know why you ran away. Why you were crying," he said. His voice wasn't it's usual cheery self, but instead, it was dead serious. "You wanna know why! Well here's your answer! I freaking love you! Yeah, you heard me right! I love you! But I know, that you only love me as a friend, not as a person you would want to spend the rest of your life with," my voice cracked, as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't hide them. I wanted him to see what he was doing to me.

"But... But I do love you!" he cried, still very serious. "As as friend, I'm guessing," I mumbled, and I turned away from him, my fist clenching. "No! More then a friend. What do you want me to do to prove to you that I ddo love you!" he cried again, and I shrugged. I had no idea. Go away and proclaim it to the world, like I've read in so many books. Or run up to me and give me a large hug from behind, like I've read in some manga.

I heard footsteps walk towards me, hands spinning me around, and all I could see was the face of the small boy I loved. Before I could react to what he just did, Mitsukuni smashed his lips against mine, surprising me fully. I wasn't thinking this. I thought it'd be more... I don't know, like the books I read. The blonde boy in front of me pulled away, emotion flashing through his eyes. "How was that for proof?"

All I could do... was bring his head back down, meeting his lips with mine again.

**So how was it? This is the last chapter, and I don't know if I should do a sequal. Probably not, but let me know if you want one. Or maybe you could ask for a side story about another group of love birds during the same time period? We'll have to wait and see... I think... :)**


End file.
